


A Love Letter To Alex

by Natalie_13ReasonsStories



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie_13ReasonsStories/pseuds/Natalie_13ReasonsStories
Summary: Zach writes a love letter to Alex on Valentine’s Day





	A Love Letter To Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone!
> 
> Enjoy some fluffy zalex for Valentine’s Day.

To Alex, my best friend and the greatest boyfriend I could’ve ever asked for

 

I know you think Valentines Day is overrated and dumb, and I agree. I know it’s supposed to be a day where you are able to express your love for your partner, but shouldn’t you do that everyday and not just on Valentine’s Day?

 

May managed to convince me to do something for you for Valentine’s Day even though I was already planning on going to the store to buy you some sour patch kids and buying a badly rated romantic comedy and bringing it to your house. May insisted that I had to do something huge and special. I know you wouldn’t like something over the top and cliche, so I ended up deciding to write you a love letter.

 

I honestly don’t even know where to start with this letter. I’m currently writing this at Jessica’s house with Justin because they promised they would help me write and edit this letter, but right now Justin is helping Jessica bake some kind of treat, so I can’t really ask them for any advice. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to properly describe how much I care about you in words, but I’ll try my very best. I guess I’ll just start at the very beginning, when I first realized I was in love with you.

 

I’m pretty sure the night we slow danced together was when I realized it. Before that moment, I would constantly catch myself staring at you or thinking about you, but I just thought that it was me being a concerned friend. Of course, I then realized that I was totally wrong. It actually took me an embarrassingly long amount of time to realize that I thought of you as more than a friend, but once I finally did, I just couldn’t stop myself from thinking about it.

 

I can still remember the night we slow danced together perfectly. You don’t know how much I wanted to kiss you in that moment. (And I definitely regret not doing it sooner) I still have the song we danced to on my phone to this day. Sometimes I listen to that song when I miss you or if I’m upset or if I just feel like it, and when I mean I listen to it sometimes, I mean I listen to it all the time. May and Justin often tease me for listening to it so much, so I kinda regret telling them about the whole slow dancing thing. (Justin just walked back in the room and is now trying to claim that he doesn’t do it that much, but he does it quite a lot) My mom actually asked me why I listen to the song so much a few weeks ago during dinner time, and May ended up laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair.

 

And it’s true. That’s one of the many reasons why I love you. I have had so many good great awesome fucking fantastic supercalifragilisticexpialidocious amazing memories with you. (Justin just came over and scolded me for using the word good, because according to him, the word good isn’t a very descriptive adjective. I think he’s learning too much from Clay) You can make me become obsessed with a song just because that song reminds me of a memory I’ve had with you. The happiest memories that I have almost always involve you in them.

 

You’re caring, and beautiful and sarcastic and funny and brave and just overall an amazing fucking human being and I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve someone like you. (Jessica says that’s cheesy, but whatever. It’s true) That’s another reason why I love you. You can make me laugh when I’m upset and you’re always there to support me and I’m just really really grateful for all of that.

 

I remember Justin (And literally everyone else in our friend group, but Justin definitely did it the most out of everyone) teasing me about you for weeks. He somehow even managed to get May in on it, which I don’t even now how because they’ve only met a couple of times. Those two seem to bond over two things, playing video games and teasing me about you.

 

When I finally had the balls to ask you out, I asked everyone I knew for advice. I even asked Sheri, and she kinda just stared at me for a while with this look of disbelief and said, “Wait a minute, you guys aren’t dating?” I don’t think I’ve ever seen Justin laugh so hard in my entire life (Except for that one time we managed to get Sheri and Clay to dance to Timber on Just Dance. That was hilarious)

 

I spent hours planning how I was going to ask you out. No I’m not kidding, I had this super elaborate plan that I wrote about on a piece of notebook paper. I was too scared to actually do it though. I think I was just worried because I didn’t want to ruin the friendship we have.

 

But it turns out, I didn’t even have to create that plan at all, because you kissed me first. I can still remember that day. It was on a Friday during our weekly movie night. We were watching some stupid horror movie with a terrible plot and we were both making fun of it the entire time. You made some joke about how dumb the characters were and I laughed and then I realized it in that moment how close we were. I kinda just stared at you for a bit because holy shit your eyes are beautiful and then next thing I know we’re kissing.

 

I know I tell you this a lot, but your eyes truly are beautiful. So is your hair. Blonde or brunette, doesn’t matter, though I have to admit I like the brunette better because it’s so soft and I just love playing with your hair. (Jessica and Justin are laughing at me right now, but whatever)

 

You’re so brave. On that day we had that giant hallway fight you came in to protect me even though you knew you would get hurt. I remember seeing you come over and whacking Monty with that cane. Which, by the way, was super badass, just so you know. Even if it was badass, I still couldn’t help but feel so worried and when you fell down I just knew that I had to protect you.

 

Now that I think about, that was probably that first time when I first realized I loved you. I think that the night we slowed dance was probably just the first time I finally began to admit the truth.

 

Because I truly do love you, even though it took a ridiculously long amount of time to finally admit it. You make me want to be a better person. I love you’re sarcastic sense of humor and your witty remarks. I love how you aren’t afraid to speak what’s on your mind and call people out on their bullshit. I love when we go on road trips together and we sing loudly in the car. I love how you laugh at my jokes even when they’re a bit dumb. I love your smile. I love how you’re basically like a second brother to May and you treat for her like she’s your own sister.

 

I love it when you wear my jacket even when it’s burning hot outside. I love driving you to school in the morning and listening to you sing loudly in the car. I love those days where we can cuddle and make fun of romantic comedies while eating snacks. (Which we can hopefully do later today)

 

I love you’re obscure taste in music. I love how you can somehow always find the weirdest movies and videos to watch. I love how we can make fun of movies together and play video games and just act complete idiots. I love how I can be myself around you.

 

Alexander Dean Standall, I love you

 

Happy Valentine’s Day.


End file.
